


Goodnight Irene Post War Snippets

by BlackRabbit



Series: Goodnight Irene [4]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sweet, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRabbit/pseuds/BlackRabbit
Summary: After Hawkeye is home from the war, he goes back to Maine and makes a life for himself there with Irene. Eventually Peg and BJ are also included in this relationship. This is a collection of ficlets, snippets, and prompts for anything post war Pine(Hawk/Irene) and Punnipine(Hawk/Irene/Peg/BJ)
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt/Original Female Character(s), B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Original Female Character(s), Peg Hunnicutt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Goodnight Irene [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt - "I really want to kiss you right now."**

Post war, pre-Punnipine

The war was over. Finally. After years of pointless bloodshed, soldiers were headed home in droves. Soldiers and surgeons and nurses and everyone in between. And Hawkeye.

  
Irene and Daniel waited at the airport gate with droves of other people waiting for their loved ones. Friends with signs, parents with pictures of their sons, wives with young children excited to see their daddies, husbands waiting for their wives. Some were laughing, some crying, but all of them were glued to the door where their loved ones would emerge.

  
“Here they come,” Daniel said, nudging Irene’s elbow.

  
Soldiers came first, met with applause, cheers, and whistles. Some smiled, some cried, but all were happy to see their families. Irene’s heart leapt into her throat when she saw Hawkeye with his bag over his shoulder and she smiled ear to ear.

  
Daniel met his son with a long embrace, the pair of them clinging to one another. Irene was so happy for them. Daniel spoke of Hawkeye all the time and to see him face to face again was a relief to him. 

  
After a time Daniel let go, putting his son at arm’s length to look at him. “You’ve gone gray,” he laughed but sadness snuck in.

  
“I thought I’d go for that silver fox look a little early is all.”

  
Daniel glanced at Irene. “Someone wanted to see you.”

  
Hawk grinned ear to ear and hugged Irene tight,inhaling that scent of flowers he’d be missing in that pit they called the 4077th. He was home at last with his dad and a woman he wanted to call his own but bitter tears tore at his throat for the people he missed, BJ especially. 

  
Irene stroked his hair and pressed close to him. After a moment he pulled away, tears in his eyes and smiled. 

  
“I really want to kiss you right now,” he said.

  
“Then do it.”

  
“You sure? With all these people and my dad—” 

  
Irene stood on her toes and kissed him, her face flushing when onlookers made sweet comments. It was all behind them now. Korea, war, Shirley… they could have their start. Finally.


	2. Pay Attention to Me or I'll Make You

**823 Pine – “Pay attention to me or I’ll make you.”**

Irene walked through the front door and kicked off her shoes. Hawkeye sat at the end of the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, reading a medical manual. She could tell he was deep in thought the way his brow pinched together, and he twisted a lock of hair around his finger as he read. She smirked and set her bag down on the table by the door before speaking to him.

  
“I missed you at work,” she said.

  
“Uh huh,” he muttered, not taking his eyes off the page.

  
“We had a rough shift.” She moved into the kitchen to put away some things she’d picked up on the way home. “My feet are killing me.”

“That’s nice.”

  
She huffed and leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms as she watched him turn the page. There was something about him when he read that she adored. No matter the material, the rest of the world didn’t matter. He was transported there, completely engrossed. But right now, she wasn’t a fan of the behavior. For once, she wanted his attention on her. All day she’d craved his affection and… well, that book would have to go.

  
“Pay attention to me or I’ll make you,” she warned, but again he gave a distracted answer.

  
Irene walked across the living room, hiked up her skirt, and stepped up onto the couch. That got his attention. He glanced up at her, confused, as she put her feet on either side of his hips and sat on his lap, leaning against his chest to put herself between him and the book.

  
“What’s this about?” he laughed, putting the book beside him.

  
“I wanted love,” she muttered into his shirt. 

  
“What if I’m all out?”

  
“I guess you’ll have to make some more.”

  
He chuckled and let his arms go limp beside him. “I don’t know what happened, suddenly my arms don’t work. I was right. I’m all out.”

  
Irene dug her fingers into his ribs and he let out a yelp, drawing up as she tickled him. He laughed and squirmed and tried to cover his ribs to no avail. “I give I give!” he yelled when she caught him on his side on the couch. 

  
“So now?” she asked, and he wrapped his arms around her.  
“You win.”


	3. You Were Never Real

**“You were never real, were you?”**

  
Hawkeye watched Irene drop her sheer bathrobe to the floor of the bathroom, her skin illuminated by candles. He sank a little deeper in the warm water, swirling rose petals around the surface. His eyes traced the curve of her neck as she pulled her hair up in a bun, loose curls dancing across her shoulders. 

  
Golden light lit up her brown eyes, giving them the look of warm honey under dark eyelashes. She wasn’t paying him any attention as she hummed to herself before walking to the edge of the claw foot tub.

  
“You were never real, were you?” he said.

  
“What?” she asked, stepping in on the other side.

  
“You’re not real. Just a figment of my imagination. I’m still in Korea in a coma or something and this,” he motioned with a hand to the room, “is all just a dream.”

  
“That’s silly,” she laughed, sinking into the water. “You haven’t been in Korea for ages. This is your home. Our home, and I am not a dream.”

  
“That’s exactly what a dream would say.”

  
Irene tilted her head and smiled. “Well, could a dream do this?” she moved between his knees to kiss him.

  
“Hmm…. Well, I mean, I’ve kissed Audrey Hepburn in a dream before so…”

  
She kissed him again, one hand sliding through his hair to rest on the back of his neck.

  
He traced the curve of her back with her fingertips, feeling the goosebumps as they rose on her skin and he smiled. “That’s pretty convincing…”

  
Irene turned to lay against him, relaxing into his arms. He nuzzled her neck. “If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up.”

  
“And if it’s real?”

  
“I don’t know. I don’t think I can be that lucky.” He kissed her shoulder.

  
“You’re crazy, you know?” 


	4. Only You Could Be That Stupid

**Only you could be that stupid! - Angst Prompt**

“Only you could be that stupid!” Hawkeye yelled throwing the car keys to the table. 

  
The instant those words left his mouth, his heart stopped. Irene’s mouth snapped closed and tears welled up in her eyes. The anger that had been there moments before was now tinted with hurt. Her face flushed and she turned on her heel, storming off down the hall to their room where she slammed the door with enough force to knock a picture off the wall.

  
“Dammit,” Hawk whispered, pushing his hand through his hair. How had things gotten to this point? 

  
Frustration left him and he stood in silence in the living room, looking at the picture face down on the floor in broken glass. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a black and white photo of their wedding when she’d shoved a piece of cake in his face. They were both laughing, Peg and BJ hysterical over their shoulders. His dad grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

  
He ran his thumb over her smiling face. Dad warned him about the first Big One. The petty quarrels of dating life were one thing, he’d said. The first big fight of a marriage was different. If they could overcome this, they had a chance. Hawk walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the bedroom door. 

  
“Irene?” 

  
No reply. But by the shadow under the door he knew she was sitting just on the other side. So he did the same. He looked at the picture again and slid it under the door. 

  
“I’m sorry,” he said, leaning his head back. “I don’t know why I said that. You’re not stupid at all. Well, I mean, maybe your choice in a husband wasn’t the best but… can you open the door?”

  
Still no reply. 

  
“Do you still love me?” he asked, terrified of the answer.

  
He could hear her rifle around on the bedside table where his pen and notepad were and scribble something down before slipping it under the door to him. There was a little shake to his hand when he unfolded the note. 

  
I still love you. I just don’t like you right now.

  
Hawk forced a grin. “That makes two of us.”


	5. Am I Sexy In Your Clothes?

**Am I sexy in your clothes? (So sorry, sometimes Hawkeye is an idiot in my head)**

  
The clock downstairs chimed midnight. Irene put on one of Hawkeye’s button up shirts and rolled up the sleeves a little.

  
“So, I think it’s sexy when you wear my clothes. Is it sexy when I wear yours or…?”

  
Irene turned around to see Hawkeye posing in his boxers with her slip pulled up around his thighs and her scarf around his shoulders. She laughed and he swished his hips.

  
“What are you doing?”

  
“I couldn’t get the slip up. It’s too tight. But am I sexy?”

  
She rolled her eyes and pulled the slip down so he could kick it across the room.

  
“You are silly,” she said, grabbing the scarf and pulling him down his kiss his nose. Her eyes searched his and she smiled, resting her hands on the back of his neck. 

  
“What?” he asked, toying with the top button on his shirt that she was wearing.

  
“Sometimes I can’t believe that you’re mine is all. It’s a little overwhelming.”

  
The back of his hand stroked her cheek down to her chin where her lifted her head to see her better in the dim light of their bedroom. He traced his thumb over her lower lip and she closed her eyes, relishing his touch.

  
“I feel the same way. Sometimes I don’t know what I’d do without you. I-“ he swallowed. “I have these nightmares that you’re not real. That I’m in Korea and I dreamed you up and it’s terrifying. But then I wake up and you’re right there beside me and…I got so lucky.”

  
Irene reached up to move his hair from his face and he smiled. “I love you, Hawk.”

  
“I love you too. But…”

  
“What?” she arched a brow.

  
“Am I sexy in your clothes?”

  
Irene grabbed a pillow off the bed and smacked him with it. He giggled and ducked and ran to the other side of the bed where she chased him. 

  
Hawk grabbed her up, lifting her off the floor and she let out a little scream as he flopped them both down on the bed. She rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. He took a throw pillow and hit her shoulder, a seam ripping immediately. Feathers scattered across the bed and he burst out laughing as the settled in her hair like snowflakes. He sputtered when one landed in his mouth and she became hysterical as he tackled her to the bed, covering her with kisses.

  
“Uncle!” she cried when his fingers tickled her ribs. “Uncle uncle!”

  
He let her go and laid beside her, feathers still floating down on them. Irene kissed his forehead and snuggled close. “I want to be this way forever.”

  
“Me too. But maybe less like we plucked a chicken.”

  
“I can handle that.”


	6. Because I Love You

**"Because I love you." - Fluff Prompt BJ/Irene (Punnipine content)**

It was early Saturday morning in the Hunnicutt house. Peg and Hawkeye had taken Erin to her grandparent’s house for the night so the grownups could spend time together and they’d promised to bring back food for a picnic on their way home.

  
The run was shining over the backyard, birds sang in the trees. It was a perfect day to go to the beach and for the four of them to bond. Irene sat in the grass under the shade of a big oak tree, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting on the breeze from the open patio door. Hawk and Peg would be back any minute and BJ thought to have breakfast ready before their return.

  
Of course, Irene was banned from the kitchen after an incident with a cake she and Peg tried to recreate from a cook book the night before. Instead, she relaxed in the grass, trying to knit as Hawkeye showed her, but it wasn’t going well.

  
“Dammit,” Irene grumbled, slamming down the tangled mess of yarn.

  
BJ walked outside, slinging a dishtowel over his shoulder. “Breakfast is ready whenever they get back.”

  
“Hm,” Irene replied, trying to pick apart the yarn that had knotted around her hands and knitting needles.

  
“You having some trouble?” he asked as he walked up beside her.

  
“I don’t know how Hawkeye does it. This is infuriating and I have this damn thing tangled to hell and back and—”

  
She was cut off when he leaned in and kissed her forehead, a wide grin on his face.

  
“Wh-what was that for?”

  
“Because I love you,” he shrugged, moving her skirts aside to sit beside her and patiently untangle the yarn from her fingers. “How’d you manage this?” he laughed.

  
“You… mean like a friend?”

  
“I mean the yarn. How’d you get it so tangled?”

  
“You said you love me. Like… a friend, right?”

  
“No, I love you like I love Peg and Hawk.”

  
“You do?”

  
BJ chuckled and shook his head. “Of course, I do. And this is just adorable, might I add.”

  
Irene let her gaze drop to BJ’s hands as he untangled her. For so long she’d felt this odd disconnect, like she didn’t know where she fit into this little family they were forming but not it was like the pieces were finally fitting together. 


End file.
